1. Technical Field
The invention relates to teleconferencing. More particularly, the invention relates to methods for better facilitating collaboration in teleconferences.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current video conferencing systems are deficient in their ability to support effective collaboration among conference participants, engendering a feeling of remoteness amongst the participants that is contrary to the intended benefits of the system. This deficiency can be attributed to a number of shortcomings that collectively diminish the effectiveness of the communication.
Specifically, current systems do not:                Provide sufficiently low round trip latencies;        Provide accurate audio cueing, i.e. remote participant voices often emanate from a location other than where the image of the remote participant is displayed.        Allow participants to discuss and naturally interact with physical objects present at only one location;        present at only one location;        React to cues provided within speech patterns and content;        Adapt the behavior of the system in response to frequently encountered meeting dynamics;        Meaningfully track or consider personal information about the participants; or        Offer a natural sense of eye contact between participants.        
In conferences involving larger numbers of participants, several other deficiencies become apparent. Most notably, current systems do not:                Allow participants to receive personalized information without disturbing other conference participants;        Provide a natural means for participants to track who is present within the conference; or        Provide a sense of the objects and people present and events transpiring in the facility surrounding the participants.        